Mon Seigneur
by Akahi
Summary: Severus reçoit un héritage étrange : protéger le Seigneur de la Magie.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Mon Seigneur

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta :**Ours en Peluche

**Couple :** Aucun normalement

**Attention :** Torture

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé :** Severus reçoit un héritage étrange : protéger le Seigneur de la Magie.

.

_Je dédis toute cette fiction à ma béta __Ours en Peluche._

.

Bonne lecture

**.**

**Mon Seigneur**

**.**

**Chapitre 1**

Severus s'allongea sur le lit. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, il allait avoir 17 ans. Il était terriblement excité. Pas à cause de son anniversaire et des cadeaux qu'il allait recevoir. Il était un Serpentard pas un Gryffondor de bas étage. Il ne fêtait pas ce jour en se saoulant avec des tonnes d'amis. Non, normalement les anniversaires étaient des jours comme les autres sauf qu'il recevait des présents de ses "connaissances".

Cela n'avait rien de joyeux car on devait faire attention à chacun de ses gestes pour ne vexer personne. Dieu seul sait comme il était simple de le faire. Même la façon de l'ouvrir ou l'ordre dans lequel tu le faisais était important. Si tu retournais ton cadeau en l'ouvrant, par exemple, cela voulait dire que la personne qui te l'a offert n'est pas digne de toi. Il y avait tant d'autres petits symboles associés à l'ouverture que cela relevait parfois du parcours du combattant d'enlever l'emballage. La principale règle était l'ordre. Le premier cadeau ouvert devait être celui de la personne que l'on respectait le plus. Autant dire que Severus prenait toujours bien soin d'ouvrir le présent de Lucius en premier. Si jamais quelqu'un avait l'audace d'ouvrir un de ses dons en deuxième ou pire en dernier, il se retrouvait ennemi de la famille Malefoy pour l'avoir grandement humilié. Autant dire que sa vie était quasiment fichue. Tous les postes à hautes responsabilités au Ministère t'étaient refusés et même sans aller si loin dans le futur, ta vie à Poudlard surtout si tu étais un Serpentard devenait invivable.

Non franchement Severus n'aimait normalement pas du tout son anniversaire et n'était jamais pressé d'y être. Mais là, c'était différent. Il allait avoir 17 ans. Il allait être majeur. Non seulement officiellement mais aussi magiquement.

Pour un sorcier, c'était l'évènement le plus important après l'obtention de sa première baguette magique. En effet, la majorité entrainait l'acquisition d'un héritage.

Cet héritage était différent pour chaque sorcier. Lucius avait acquis l'art de charmer la foule avec sa voix, Crabbe avait vu sa force physique augmenter grandement et Zabini s'était découvert un talent pour les potions, ou plutôt pour les poisons. Bref les dons acquis étaient tous uniques et puissants. On dit que chaque grande découverte était due et faite grâce aux héritages. C'est pour cela que la majorité avait une grande place dans la société et que tout sorcier qui se respecte attendait avec impatience ce jour.

Severus se demanda ce qu'allait être son don. Allait-il être en rapport avec les potions ou mieux encore avec l'Alchimie ? Serait-il capable comme Nicolas Flamel de créer la Pierre Philosophale ou quelque chose d'aussi puissant ? Severus l'espérait de tout coeur. Il voulait devenir Maître de Potions et si son don pouvait l'aider cela serait bien, mais bon peu importe ce qu'il était cela ne changerait pas le fait que Severus le chérirait. Après tout qui était-il pour penser que la Magie ne faisait pas les choses au mieux. La Magie allait lui offrir un cadeau et il l'en remercierait.

Severus prit sa baguette et jeta un rapide "**Tempus**".

Parfait ! Plus que quelques minutes et il serait enfin adulte.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre. L'acquisition de l'héritage se faisait généralement dans la douleur et se crisper ne ferait que l'augmenter.

Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, Severus sentit la douleur perforer son corps. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Il avait l'impression que chaque cellule de son corps était en feu. Ne pouvant plus supporter la souffrance, Severus s'évanouit.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Severus se réveilla en grognant. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. L'esprit encore embrouillé, il réussit, avec difficulté, à s'asseoir.

Par Merlin ! Que s'était-il passé ?

Après quelques minutes il se souvient de son anniversaire et de l'acquisition de son héritage. Severus rougit de honte. Il s'était évanoui ! Si cela se savait, il serait la risée de toute l'école. Comment Diable avait-il pu être aussi faible ? Il doutait que même Narcissa qui pleurait presque dès qu'elle avait un ongle de cassé se soit évanouie le jour de sa majorité. N'avait-il donc aucune résistance à la douleur ? Pff, il espérait au moins que son don n'avait pas été affecté par cela. La Magie l'avait peut-être considéré comme faible et lui avait donné un don à son niveau. Severus espérait que non, sinon il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

Severus ferma les yeux et chercha dans sa magie un changement. Elle était toujours verte émeraude et semblait toujours somnoler. Il essaya de regarder plus loin mais des picotements autour de son cou et de son épaule ne cessaient de le déconcentrer. Bien décidé à savoir ce qui le dérangeait, Severus fit apparaître un miroir à pied devant lui. Après tout c'était peut-être cela son héritage. D'un geste tremblant, il défit sa robe.

Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Autour de son cou reposait à sa base un tatouage fin représentant une couronne, et en se contorsionnant il vit qu'un tatouage en forme de cerf blanc reposait sur son épaule droite. Que Diable cela signifiait-il ?

Severus les observa, confus. Son héritage était ces deux dessins. Quel pouvoir pouvaient-ils bien contenir ou signifier ? Cela était sûrement un indice sur son don. Severus ne savait pas du tout comment on savait quel était son héritage. Autant le don en lui-même n'était un secret pour personne et il était même bien vu de l'annoncer à tout le monde, autant l'acquisition était tout le contraire. Il était tabou d'en parler. Le sorcier qui devenait majeur était toujours tout seul et il ne parlait jamais du rituel plus que "C'était génial" ou "C'était douloureux". On ne rentrait oh Dieu jamais dans les détails.

Severus soupira d'agacement et de résignation. Il allait devoir faire des recherches. Au moins ces tatouages étaient beaux. Quoique la couronne le dérangeait un peu, il avait l'impression de porter un collier et cela il ne le supportait pas. Autre chose, les tatouages ne se laissaient pas oublier. Ils ne cessaient de le picoter.

Dans un espoir vain de les calmer, le brun les frotta.

A peine eut-il touché les deux tatouages qu'un éclair de lumière foudroya la pièce.

Severus mit ses bras devant ses yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il y avait devant lui un carnet bleu surplombé d'une enveloppe. Intrigué, Severus s'approcha avec précaution. Après avoir jeté des sorts de détection de malédiction, après tout la curiosité n'empêche pas la prudence, il s'en empara.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, ce n'était pas possible il ne le méritait pas. Pourtant il avait beau se frotter les yeux plusieurs fois les mots sur l'enveloppe ne changeaient pas. On pouvait clairement y lire.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Pour mon héritier magique._

_Merlin _

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Il était l'Héritier de Merlin! Du légendaire Merlin l'Enchanteur !

Il était pressé de voir la tête de Lucius quand il lui dirait cela. Lui, Sang-mélé, Serpentard de bas étage respecté et craint pour son talent en potion, lui qui était obligé de mendier la protection de Lucius, avait reçu comme héritage d'être un Enchanteur. Une personne qui pouvait créer des sorts et des potions facilement au gré de ses envies.

Enchanteur, Severus n'en revenait pas. Ce mot tourbillonnait dans son esprit. Merlin avait été la seule personne dans ce domaine et maintenant cette magie était à sa portée.

Les mains tremblantes d'excitation, Severus ouvrit la lettre.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est que tu viens de recevoir ton héritage, que sur ton épaule droite trône un cerf blanc et que ton cou est encerclé d'une couronne._

_Ton héritage est rare. Tu ne trouveras aucun renseignement dessus autre que ceux que je vais te donner. Quand j'ai reçu mon don je ne possédais aucune information et j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs à cause de cela. Vraiment beaucoup d'erreurs._

_Pour que tu puisses ne pas répéter les mêmes bêtises que moi, je te confie une partie de mon journal intime, puisse-t-il t'aider dans ton rôle._

_Merlin_

_PS: Lis-le en entier le plus vite possible !_

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Severus regardait la lettre, interdit. Merlin avait fait des erreurs ? Cela lui semblait impossible. Il était si grand, si parfait. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper comme le commun des mortels. Il était au-dessus de cela.

Quoique… Vu son héritage il serait amené à devenir le futur Merlin et il le savait, il était loin d'être parfait.

Il prit le journal et alla s'asseoir confortablement à son bureau. Il ouvrit le livre et commença à le lire consciencieusement.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Bonjour je m'appelle Merlin. J'ai 17 ans et je viens de recevoir mon héritage._

_Mon don est pour moi un mystère. Personne ne semble encore l'avoir reçu ou en avoir obtenu un y ressemblant. La seule chose que je peux dire pour l'instant, c'est que j'ai un cerf blanc dessiné sur l'épaule droite et une couronne dorée autour du cou. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Vu que mon père est un Démon Supérieur, c'est peut-être normal que mon héritage soit si mystérieux. _

_Il me tarde d'en__ savoir plus sur lui. _

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Mon don est fabuleux__ ! Merveilleux ! Extraordinaire ! Il n'y a pas de mot pour le qualifier tellement il est génial !_

_J'ai le don d'apprendre toute la magie facilement. Que ce soit les sorts, les potions ou les rituels rien ne me résiste ! Moi Merlin l'Enfant Maudit est en passe de devenir le meilleur Sorcier du Royaume, que dis-je le meilleur Mage._

_J'ai hâte de voir le visage de tous ces gens qui se sont moqués de moi toutes ces années quand le Roi me nommera à la tête de la Guilde des Magiciens d'Angleterre._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Ca y est je suis à la tête de la Guilde magique d'Angleterre. Même le Seigneur Branderion, qui n'a jamais cessé de m'humilier quand j'étais enfant, est obligé de s'incliner devant moi. _

_C'est d'une telle jouissance ! Je bénis la Magie pour cela._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Que Diable vient-il de se passer__ ? Un enfant d'une dizaine d'années a réussi à sortir Excalibur de son rocher. Ce n'est pas possible ! Même moi après tant d'années je ne suis jamais parvenu à la faire bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre ! Et lui, il arrive, il tire l'épée de la pierre sans la moindre difficulté, comme si c'était la chose la plus facile qui soit. Il n'argue l'ensemble des chevaliers du Royaume qui se sont entrainés avec acharnement pour la sortir de là. Le gamin ne se rend même pas compte de ce que représente l'épée, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il est maintenant le Roi de l'Angleterre et le Seigneur du Monde Magique._

_Si les Royaumes ne s'effondrent pas, il serait assez amusant de penser que les deux Royaumes les plus puissants au monde sont aux mains d'un gamin, d'un écuyer de bas étage, qui ne connaît rien à la politique ou à la Magie._

_La Magie fait parfois bizarrement les choses. Après un enfant maudit transformé en Magicien hors-pair, voilà un enfant négligé et sans nom qui devient Roi. Pff…C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi._

_J'espère de tout coeur que tout se passera bien, même si j'en doute beaucoup._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_J'ai été désigné pour ensei__gner au Roi tout ce que je sais sur la Magie et son monde. Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou pas. Certes c'est un honneur de se voir attribuer un tel rôle mais le Roi Arthur Pendragon reste un enfant. Il pense bien plus à s'amuser qu'à étudier. Cela va être difficile de le convaincre d'apprendre et de travailler. Peut-être lui montrer tout ce que peut faire la Magie serait suffisant pour l'intéresser. Je l'espère car je ne peux pas utiliser la manière forte, il est mon Seigneur malgré tout._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Grr… Il m'énerve ! Je ne m'étonne__ plus de ne pas vouloir d'enfant. Il est insupportable. Il ne pense qu'à combattre à l'épée avec les chevaliers et ne veut pas apprendre la Magie. Il a osé me dire qu'une heure par semaine d'étude de la Magie serait suffisant, qu'il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire comme suivre l'enseignement des chevaliers ou apprendre à régner sur le Royaume d'Angleterre._

_J'ai l'impression qu'il oublie complètement qu'il est aussi le Roi du Monde Magique. Je lui laisse une semaine avant de le lui rappeler. _

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Je ne sais comment expliquer ce qui vient de m'arriver aujourd'hui. Je suis allé dire au Roi qu'il devait arrêter de __faire l'enfant et apprendre à maitriser ses pouvoirs car il avait aussi le devoir de s'occuper de tout le peuple magique. Que ce n'était pas en faisant mumuse avec une épée qu'on gérait un Royaume._

_Comme je m'y attendais, l'enfant Roi s'est énervé mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que sa colère soit d'une telle intensité. Je m'attendais à se qu'il se mette à pleurer ou à crier comme tout enfant de son âge, mais au lieu de cela il m'a jeté un sort de torture. Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti une telle douleur. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était en feu. _

_Quand la douleur s__'est estompée je suis tombé à genoux devant mon Roi. C'était donc cela la puissance du Seigneur de la Magie. C'était tout bonnement terrifiant. _

_Je ferai__ n'importe quoi. Oui n'importe quoi mais je ne veux plus jamais ressentir une telle douleur. Avec cette démonstration de force, il m'a montré qu'il était digne d'être le Roi de la Magie encore plus qu'en sortant Excalibur. Maintenant je lui obéirai volontiers et sans rechigner._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Malgré ma volonté d'obéir au Roi et de ne pas le contrarier, je n'y arrive pas. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne sois tort__uré par ses soins. Si cela n'était pas impertinent de ma part, je jurerais qu'Arthur le fait exprès. Cela semble l'amuser de me voir souffrir._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Arthur m'a nommé conseiller personnel. Il m'a dit que j'étais le seul en qui il avait confiance, qu'il savait que jamais je ne me risquerais à le tr__ahir. Vu son regard à ce moment-là, je suis sûr qu'il pensait aux nombreuses tortures qu'il me faisait l'honneur de me gratifier._

_Il a raison. Je ne le trahirai__ jamais. J'ai bien trop peur de lui pour le faire._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Je le hais ! Je le déteste ! Je le hais lui et la Magie ! Je les hais tous !_

_Arthur a appris que j'étais marié. Il est devenu fou de rage. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans un tel état. Sa magie a détruit toute la salle du trône. Il a donné l'ordre de nous laisser seuls à ses chevaliers. Ils ont détalé comme des lapins. J'aurais bien fais la même chose si je l'avais pu._

_Une fois seuls, il s'est précipité sur moi et il m'a frappé aussi fort qu'il le pouvait en m'hurlant que j'étais à lui, rien qu'à lui, que je lui appartenais. _

_Après de longues minutes de coups et d'insultes, le Roi m'a ordonné l'impensable. Il m'a ordonné de tuer Miranda, ma bien-aimée, ma douce. Il m'a chuchoté à l'oreille de la torturer puis de lui ramener sa tête pour avoir osé dérober quelque chose appartenant au Roi._

_J'ai essayé de résister, de désobéir à son ordre mais je n'ai pas réussi. Ma magie suivait la volonté du Roi. Ce n'était pas comme les traditionnels sorts qui contrôlent l'esprit. Je n'avais pas l'impression de perdre le contrôle de mon corps. Au contraire, je faisais tous mes gestes de manière consentie. Je n'avais juste pas la volonté de désobéir à mon Roi._

_Malgré tout mon amour pour ma Dame, je ne pouvais contrer un ordre de mon Roi. Ses désirs semblaient être ma loi._

_Pendant des heures, j'ai torturé la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde avant de la décapiter. Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti autant de dégoût de soi et de tristesse qu'à cet instant. Pourtant je ne me suis pas effondré. Je n'avais pas le droit tant que je n'avais pas ramené sa tête à mon Seigneur._

_Le regard plein de joie quand il me vit couvert de sang fit monter ma rage et ma haine à son égard. Je m'agenouillai pourtant quand même devant lui respectueusement et déposai la tête de ma bien-aimée à ses pieds._

_J'eus__ envie de le tuer quand il s'amusa à lui donner des coups de pieds, mais je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher. _

_Le Roi rigola et se précipita dans mes bras. Il défit les boutons de mon col et dégagea mon cou. Après l'avoir longuement observé, il se mit à le lécher en murmurant à mon oreille "Tu es à moi, à moi seul. La Magie t'a donné à moi en cadeau."_

_Ses mots avaient fait tic__ dans mon esprit. Ils avaient tellement pris de mon attention que je ne sentis même pas le Roi me mordre violemment._

_L'héritage n'était pas celui que j'avais imaginé. Il m'avait certes permit d'acquérir facilement la connaissance de toutes les magies, mais cette connaissance n'était pas mienne, elle appartenait à Arthur. J'étais devenu à mes dix-sept ans, sans même m'en rendre compte, l'outil du Roi de la Magie, son esclave._

_Je me sentais trahi__ par la Magie que j'avais tant aimée. Je me sens si mal maintenant._

_Je hais la Magie pour m'avoir fait cela. Je hais Arthur pour être mon Maître ! Je les hais aussi fort que je peux. Pourtant ma haine ne change rien. Je continuerai à obéir à mon Seigneur comme un chienchien dégoûtant que je suis._

_Oh Miranda pardonne-moi !_

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Arthur me laisse m'occuper du Monde Magique, enfin je suis plutôt sa marionnette. Il n'a pas le courage d'apprendre la Magie. Il me laisse donc régler les problèmes. Même si le Peuple Magique l'ignore, chacune de mes actions sont dictées par mon Roi. Ils semblent oublier que c'est lui et pas moi le Seigneur de la Magie. _

_Dans leurs yeux je vois le respect, la crainte et l'envie quand ils me regardent. Si seulement ils savaient combien je ne veux pas de ce poste. J'échangerais ma place volontiers avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux. _

_Mais cela, ils ne le savent pas, ils continueront sû__rement toute leur vie à m'envier._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_J'ai réuss__i à convaincre Arthur d'autoriser la construction d'une école de Magie en Angleterre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal mais heureusement il connaissait Godric Gryffondor, ils sont des amis de longue date. Malheureusement sa condition pour accepter la construction d'un tel bâtiment fut qu'il choisisse le nom de la future école. C'est comme cela que l'on arriva à ce que Dame Helga Poufsouffle, Dame Rowena __Serdaigle__, Seigneur__ Salazar Serpentard__ et le Seigneur __Godric Gryffondor deviennent Fondateurs de l'école de Magie Poudlard._

_Cela avait bien amusé Godric et Arthur._

_Moi je trouve cela particulièrement stupide. Comment voulait-il que cette école montre la grandeur de la Magie avec un nom pareil. C'était impossible… Salazar, au vu de son regard dégoûté, semblait penser comme moi._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_J'entraine les quatre Fondateur__s avant l'ouverture de l'école. Je dois dire qu'il est assez plaisant d'avoir des élèves si attentifs et si studieux. Après Arthur, cela me change._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Salazar a découvert la tête de Miranda que je gardais précieusement. Autant dire qu'il a__ été surpris ou plutôt horrifié. Il a levé la baguette sur moi et m'a menacé de dire sa découverte à Arthur._

_Il m'a fallu au moins deux heures avant que Salazar soit épuisé de me lancer des sorts. Quand il se calma j'ai pu enfin avouer, sous serment inviolable, que ce qu'il avait découvert appartenait à une Dame qui avait osé voler le Roi et que c'était le Roi Arthur en personne qui m'avait demandé de la tuer et de conserver sa tête._

_Salazar avait à la fin de mon histoire baissé sa baguette bien qu'il me regardait encore étrangement. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on découvre que son Maître possède une tête humaine dans son placard._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Je pense que Salazar se doute de ma véritable condition par rapport à Arthur. Il a commencé à faire des recherches sur les sorts d'esclavage._

_S'il savait que c'était la Magie elle-même qui m'a donné à Arthur lors de mon héritage, je me demande ce qu'il dirait._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Arthur m'énerve ! Il ne cesse de me parler de Dame Guenièvre. Dame Guenièvre danse si bien. Dame Guenièvre est si belle dans cette robe…_

_Cela faisait deux semaines que je n'entendais plus que ce genre de sornettes sortir de la bouche du Roi d'Angleterre. Je n'en pouvais plus._

_Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le temps de la séduire. Il voulait qu'elle lui tombe dans ses bras sans rien faire et qu'elle soit entièrement à lui. Qu'elle ne puisse penser qu'à lui. _

_Arthur voulait que je l'ensorcelle. _

_Même si j'étais contre l'idée et que je savais que cela pouvait être dangereux car ce genre de potions n'est pas stable, comme d'habitude je ne pus m'empêcher d'obéir. Dès que je suis rentré, je suis allé dans mon laboratoire pour créer une potion d'amour plus puissante que celles qui existent pour l'instant._

_Faire des potions d'amour alors qu'Arthur m'a interdit__ d'aimer. Quelle ironie !_

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Ça y est__, Dame Guenièvre appartient à Arthur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la plaindre._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Mes quatre élèves m'ont fabriqué une pièce spéciale dans leur château. Elle s'appelle la Chambre__ du va et viens. Elle apparaît quand on en a vraiment besoin et fournit dans la mesure du possible tout ce qui peut être utile._

_Godric m'a dit en plaisantant que cela me permettrait de mieux servir le Roi. Vu le regard que me faisait Salazar, je pense que le principal rôle de cette salle était effectivement cela. Salazar essaye apparemment de diminuer les colères d'Arthur à mon égard._

_Je ne lui ai jamais dit mais Salazar est de loin mon élève préféré._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Le Roi Arthur est mort, assassiné sous mes yeux par Mordred._

_Je suis sûr que si je l'avais vraiment voulu j'aurai pu le sauver. Malheureusement pour lui je ne le voulais pas. C'était un peu ma vengeance pour toutes ces années de souffrance qu'il m'avait fait subir. _

_Il est mort dans mes bras, me murmurant ses regrets d'abandonner son peuple et à ma stupéfaction totale, il s'est excusé pour Miranda. Il m'a avoué qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait soudain été aussi possessif. Cela avait été plus fort que lui et il avait toujours regretté de m'avoir blessé._

_Je l'ai tenu contre ma poitrine, le soulageant comme je pouvais de la douleur mais en ne le soignant pas malgré mes talents. Lui comme moi savait que j'aurais pu le sauver. Malgré son regard triste, il ne m'en voulait pas. Je l'ai serré contre moi confus jusqu'à son dernier souffle. _

_Finalement je ne sais pas si je l'aimais ou le détestais. Même maintenant après des heures de réflexion je suis toujours indécis._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fais ? Quel monstre je suis ! J'ai laissé mourir le Seigneur de la Magie. Je l'ai tué._

_Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot pour croire que sa mort n'aurait pas d'incidence sur l'avenir ? Comment ai-je pu penser que la Magie ne réagirait pas à la mort de son élu ?_

_J'ai détesté Arthur de toutes mes forces. Pourtant il avait été un bon Roi. L'Angleterre et le Monde Magique ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien portés que sous son règne._

_Maintenant par ma faute et ma haine, le monde est en sang. Partout, les Moldus tuent tout ce qui est magique. L'équilibre est rompu. Sans leur Roi pour leur montrer que la Magie ne doit pas être crainte, la panique a envahi le peuple. Cette folie meurtrière s'étend partout et pas seulement contre les êtres magiques. Le château n'est plus qu'un champs de bataille où chacun tue son prochain pour espérer monter sur le trône._

_La Magie, la Magie s'est retirée sur elle-même, elle a quitté la Terre. La mort de son Elu l'a sûrement blessée ou énervée. Cette disparition a eu un impacte sur tout le peuple Magique. La plupart des êtres magiques voient leur puissance être divisée par deux si ce n'est plus. Le pire est sûrement arrivé aux Elfes. Ils meurent les uns après les autres à une vitesse impressionnante. Ils puisent leur magie et leur vie de la nature, sans elle ils sont condamnés à trépasser. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de les aider mais la solution que j'ai trouvée n'était guère satisfaisante. La poignée de survivants qu'il avait rencontrée, a accepté cet immense sacrifice la mort dans l'âme, à condition que cela permette à la famille Royale de vivre libre. Les elfes se sont donc liés à la magie des sorciers, les rendant esclaves de ces derniers._

_On ne dénombre plus les pertes pour le peuple Magique. Tous promirent de se venger de ceux qui avaient déclenché ce cataclysme. Personne n'arriva à trouver le coupable qui avait fâché la Magie mais pour eux nul doute possible que c'était un Moldu. Après tout c'était les seuls qui auraient pu le faire sans risque. Ils n'avaient pas de preuve suffisante pour les tuer, mais la haine était quand même bien présente._

_Quand j'ai eu vent d'un de leur plan visant à exterminer les sans-magie, je me suis décidé à agir. J'ai rassemblé les dirigeants de tous les peuples magiques et je leur ai parlé. Je leur ai dis que c'était à cause de la mort d'Arthur, le Roi de la Magie._

_Malheureusement, sans l'aide d'Arthur pour me dire ce que je devais faire, mes discours étaient moins efficaces. Je ne m'étais jusqu'à aujourd'hui jamais aperçu de tout le travail qu'avait fait dans mon ombre le Seigneur Pendragon. _

_Pour le Peuple Magique, j'avais toujours été dans leur esprit le Roi de la Magie. Ils n'ont donc pas bien saisi le sens de mes paroles. Je pense qu'ils ont compris que j'étais fou amoureux du Roi d'Angleterre Arthur Pendragon et que sa mort m'avait détruit, ou quelque chose dans le genre là, bref quelque chose qui n'était en aucun cas la vérité. Heureusement malgré la confusion, l'appel au calme que j'avais lancé fut quand même entendu._

_Les peuples magiques décidèrent d'un commun accord de quitter le monde Moldu et de ne plus jamais les aider. Ils ne voulaient plus jamais avoir à faire avec ces ignobles créatures de boue. _

_Le monde fleurissant de Magie et de Paix que j'avais connu avais disparu._

_Je l'avais détruit._

_Je suis le monstre qui a condamné le monde à la déchéance. Les personnes de mon village avaient raison. J'aurais dû mourir à ma naissance, cela aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Pour la dernière fois, je noirci__s les pages de ce carnet et je m'adresse à toi, mon héritier, à toi qui recevra un héritage semblable au mien à tes 17 ans._

_Tu es destiné à devenir le serviteur du Seigneur de la Magie. Tu ne le reconnaitras peut-être pas grâce à Escalibur comme moi je l'ai fait, mais quand tu le rencontreras tu sauras qui il est. Il fera sûrement des choses que nul autre ne peut faire mais la douleur que tu ressentiras quand tu lui désobéiras sera sans doute le meilleur moyen de le reconnaître. _

_Sers-le du mieux que tu peux__. Sa vie doit être préservée, peu importe les sacrifices. Aucun d'eux de toute façon ne vaudra jamais autant que sa vie. L'aimer ou non ne fait aucune différence au fait qu'il est le Seigneur de la Magie, sers le jusqu'à ta mort et après si tu le peux. Tu lui appartiens entièrement alors ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. N'aime jamais personne d'autre que lui._

_N'oublie__ pas une chose, la magie a diminué environ de moitié à la mort d'Arthur Pendragon, elle disparaitra peut-être complètement à la mort de ton Seigneur. Alors maintiens l'Elu en vie coûte que coûte._

_Fais honneur à ton héritage. Fais ce que je n'ai pas pu faire et ne deviens pas un monstre comme moi._

_Bonne chance._

_Merlin._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Severus s'affala contre son bureau en gémissant. Il était maudit. Lui qui avait espéré tant de ce don. Il avait été si heureux quand il avait vu qu'il avait le même type de don que Merlin. Il s'était imaginé un avenir brillant. Il s'était vu annoncé à un Lucius livide qu'il était le prochain Merlin. Cela aurait été génial. Malheureusement tout avait foiré. Merlin s'était avéré être le serviteur de la Magie.

Severus soupira de désespoir. Sa décision était prise, il chercherait le nouveau Roi et il serait le meilleur serviteur de toute l'histoire. Il protègerait son Roi de tous les dangers. Pour la première fois, il était content que Lily et lui se soient fâchés et qu'elle ne veuille plus lui parler. Il n'aurait pas apprécié de devoir la tuer, car si son Roi lui le lui aurait ordonné il aurait obéit immédiatement, car malheureusement pour Lily il préférait mille fois la Magie à elle.

Severus se rhabilla et décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. La seule bonne chose avec son héritage, c'était que maintenant aucune magie ne résistait à sa compréhension.

Quand il sortit de la chambre, Lucius l'attendait. Il semblait vouloir être le premier à savoir quel était son don. Sûrement pour pouvoir s'en servir au mieux. Après tout un Malefoy avait toujours des plans pour tout.

- **Alors ?** Demanda le blond.

- **Potions**, répondit brièvement Severus. Personne n'avait à savoir la vérité. Cela valait mieux pour lui et pour son Roi.

Oui pour son Roi aussi. Arthur avait été découvert alors qu'il avait dix ans, cela avait été très jeune, peut-être même trop jeune. Il aurait sûrement mieux régit la situation s'il avait été plus mature. Autant de pouvoir sans la moindre préparation avait de quoi rendre fou. Il garderait le secret de sa destinée si jamais il rencontrait son Seigneur alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Severus l'élèverait et le protègerait du monde extérieur.

**- Aucune surprise.**

**- Aucune surprise**, répondit Severus en s'en allant.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Le chapitre arrivera sûrement assez tard s'il est aussi long que celui-ci.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Mon Seigneur

**Auteur :** _Akahi_

**Beta :**Ours en Peluche

**Couple :** Aucun normalement

**Attention :** Torture

**Note :** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé :** _Severus reçoit un héritage étrange : protéger le Seigneur de la Magie._

_._

Je remercie Titemb-bm, Darkmoonlady, Jully Reed, Yamashita6, Sakura-okasan, Petit-Dragon 50, Vampyse, Asherit, Lamatadora, Sahada, Yukimai-chan, Kaori Jade, Jument fiere, Matsuyama, Claire1663, linou, kanda, Alyeka, Ecnerrolf, JTFLAM, Lynka Read, Draym, konomu-Imouto, Remus J. Potter-Lupin, Selsynn, Annadriya et Ours en Peluche pour leurs commentaires.

.

Selsynn : Oui le carnet est terminé mais on peut en entendre encore parler plus tard dans l'histoire.

Annadriya : Merci beaucoup.

.

_Je dédie toute cette fiction à ma béta Ours en Peluche._

.

Bonne lecture

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**Mon Seigneur**

**Chapitre 2**

Severus se leva avec difficulté et alla prendre une douche. Comme à son habitude depuis deux mois, il n'avait pas bien dormi. Ses nouveaux tatouages sans lui faire mal ne cessaient de lui rappeler leur présence avec des picotements incessants. Il avait essayé toutes les potions contre les démangeaisons qu'il connaissait mais rien ne s'était révélé efficace. Les tatouages ne se laissaient tout simplement pas oublier. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'ils étaient là pour lui rappeler son devoir.

Severus reposa son shampoing. Il était quasiment vide, il faudrait qu'il en rachète. Car oui malgré ce que disaient les Maraudeurs, il se lavait régulièrement. Ses cheveux étaient gras non pas à cause de la graisse mais à cause du produit protecteur qu'il mettait dessus. Il n'avait aucune envie de souffrir de calvitie quand il serait plus vieux et sans ce produit cela serait inévitable vu le nombre de potion qu'il faisait quotidiennement. En effet la plupart des vapeurs des potions était dévastatrice pour l'épiderme et la chevelure du brasseur. Depuis qu'il avait su cela, il s'était consciencieusement protégé malgré les insultes et les moqueries, n'ayant nullement envie de ressembler au stéréotype des sorciers pour les Moldus. Bien qu'il se l'avouât il avait changé quelque peu ses habitudes après l'obtention de son héritage.

Il s'était tout de suite résigné à accomplir son devoir mais cela devait se faire avec quelques préparations. Il devait parer toutes les éventualités. Il devait être capable de prendre soin de son Roi si jamais il était un enfant ou avait besoin d'aide. Il devait donc avoir suffisamment de sous de côté pour le faire. L'argent était le principal problème de Severus. Il n'en avait pas. Cela n'était pas nouveau, il en avait toujours manqué.

Bien que descendant de la noble famille des Prince, il vivait encore plus pauvrement que les Moldus-nés. En effet, sa mère avait été dépossédée de son nom et de son héritage le jour où elle avait décidé de se marier avec un Moldu. Severus n'en voulait pas aux Prince mais plutôt à sa mère, Eileen. Elle savait bien les conséquences que son mariage entraînerait mais elle l'avait fait quand même. Beaucoup dirait que c'est l'amour et que cela fait faire des folies mais cela n'excusait pas selon Severus qu'elle n'ait dit à son mari qu'elle était une sorcière qu'après son mariage.

Dire que Tobias Snape avait mal réagi était un euphémisme. Il était une personne très croyante et pour lui le mariage était sacré, il ne pouvait donc nullement être annulé surtout quand la femme était enceinte. Il était donc resté marier à Eileen mais il était terrifié en sa présence. Comme bon nombre de Moldus, il associait la sorcellerie au Diable et avait donc commencé à boire pour oublier qu'il vivait avec une créature du Malin. Très vite sa déprime lui avait fait perdre son emploi et avait fait tomber le couple dans la pauvreté. C'est dans cette ambiance-là qu'était né Severus. Tobias n'était pas un père violent, du moins quand il n'était pas saoul, mais il n'était pas un père affectueux. Il n'avait jamais touché ou approché son fils. Severus était à ses yeux comme sa mère, une créature du Mal. Les seuls moments où il faisait attention à lui, c'était quand il s'apercevait qu'il avait frappé son fils en lui lançant une bouteille ou autre chose alors qu'il était saoul. Là, il achetait un cadeau d'excuse que les maigres économies de la famille pouvaient payer et le déposait près de l'enfant.

Severus ne détestait pas son père bien qu'il ne l'aimait guère. Il savait que son père n'agissait que par peur. Son père n'avait jamais transformé sa peur en violence gratuite. Il lui en était reconnaissant pour cela. Malheureusement la peur et le penchant pour la boisson de son père avaient toujours maintenu la famille dans la misère. Financer Poudlard avait été terriblement difficile. Il avait réussi à obtenir une petite bourse mais elle lui payait seulement l'inscription. Heureusement sa mère avait quelques sous de côté pour payer d'occasion les fournitures de première année. Severus avait ensuite payé ses années en vendant occasionnellement des potions à certains camarades de classe.

Bien que cela fût suffisant pour vivre à Poudlard, cela n'était pas le cas s'il devait vivre avec une charge en plus. Il avait donc décidé de faire des économies. Son shampoing était l'une des premières choses qu'il avait changées. Il en prenait un moins cher. Il était tout aussi efficace mais rendait l'aspect des cheveux encore plus gras. Cela lui convenait totalement. A part son Seigneur, Severus ne devait s'attacher à personne. Ce physique encore plus négligé permettait de repousser toute personne qui aurait eu la folie de l'approcher.

Severus se dépêcha de sortir de la douche. Il allait arriver en retard en cours. C'était bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre. Lucius pouvait le taquiner autant qu'il le voulait sur comment il se transformait en Serdaigle bien sage, Severus ne renoncerait pas à une telle source de connaissance et de pouvoir. Severus s'était vraiment aperçu de la chance que l'on avait d'étudier à Poudlard. Avec le statut social qu'il possédait, Poudlard serait sûrement l'endroit le plus rempli de savoir magique qu'il verrait et dès qu'il aurait fini ses études, il ne pourrait plus y avoir accès. Il devait donc en profiter maintenant.

La Magie avait tenu son engagement. Toutes les magies étaient à sa portée. Jamais avant aujourd'hui Severus n'avait imaginé que la Magie pût être si subtile. La plupart des sorciers prenait la magie comme un outil. Bien sûr, on enseignait aux jeunes Pur-Sang que la Magie était une Déesse qu'il fallait honorer, mais même avec cela la culture se perdait. Presque plus personne ne réalisait les anciens rituels de magie.

Severus trouvait cela dommage car ils étaient selon lui très importants. Certes ils n'avaient plus l'efficacité d'autre fois puisque la Magie avait presque totalement disparu de la nature depuis la mort du Seigneur Pendragon mais ils permettaient d'apaiser la magie intérieure. Cela permettait de réussir plus facilement les nouveaux sorts et de leur assurer une meilleure stabilité, particulièrement en ce qui concernait les sorts de protection.

Severus prenait donc le temps de réaliser le plus de rituels possibles. Malheureusement il ne pouvait en faire beaucoup, soit parce que les rituels demandaient la présence de plusieurs personnes et qu'il ne se voyait pas demander à Lucius de danser avec lui autour d'un feu la Nuit de la St Jean, soit parce que le rituel coûtait trop cher et que son Roi comptait beaucoup plus que la stabilité de sa magie.

Severus s'était amélioré de façon spectaculaire en Magie mais il préférait garder cela secret au grand damne de ses professeurs qui ne comprenaient pas comment une personne passant tant de temps dans une bibliothèque puisse rester dans la moyenne.

Malheureusement pour le jeune Snape son désir de rester dans l'ombre échoua totalement. Son brusque changement de comportement avait attiré les regards plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Son héritage l'avait rendu beaucoup plus mature. Tout le poids du monde magique était sur ses épaules, il n'avait plus le temps de s'amuser. Il avait donc commencé par ignorer les Maraudeurs.

C'était comme cela qu'il avait commencé par attirer les regards. En effet, le jour de son anniversaire après être sorti de la salle commune des Serpentards, il avait croisé les Maraudeurs. Il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il passa devant sans même s'apercevoir de leur présence. Autant dire que cela les avait profondément énervés et qu'ils lui avaient lancé un sortilège rendant ses cheveux rose bonbon et l'obligeant à dire à chaque fin de phrase « J'aime les Gryffondor ». Quand il s'en était aperçu, Severus avait réalisé à quel point ils étaient immatures. Il était donc resté comme cela une semaine avant que le professeur Slughorn agacé l'enlève après que trois potions eurent explosé car Severus n'avait pas pu dire à temps ce que son partenaire devait faire.

A son plus grand malheur Severus était devenu un mystère à résoudre. A son passage des chuchotements s'élevaient, chacun énonçant « discrètement » à ses voisins ses nouvelles théories sur le mystère Snivellus, comme l'avaient nommé les maraudeurs. Cela agaçait de plus en plus le Serpentard. Il devait se concentrer à la recherche de son Roi, pas passer ses journées à entendre les théories farfelues sur lui. Car s'il pouvait bien reconnaître une chose à l'ensemble des étudiants de Poudlard, c'était leur imagination. Leurs idées étaient pires les unes que les autres.

La dernière en date était qu'il était amoureux de Mme Pince et qu'il ne pouvait plus penser qu'à elle. Severus frissonna d'horreur à la vision d'une telle image. Comment pouvaient-ils imaginer tout cela ? Elle était non seulement plus âgée et pas à son goût mais en plus elle était terrifiante avec son plumeau. Il avait fait des cauchemars pendant des jours après avoir entendu cela. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que grâce à la légendaire discrétion des Gryffondor tout cela était remonté aux oreilles de Mme Pince. Maintenant à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle lui faisait un clin d'œil, renforçant ainsi cette maudite rumeur.

Severus soupira en voyant Lucius se diriger vers lui.

Le pouvoir de manipuler les personnes par la parole convenait parfaitement au blond aristocrate. Il en usait et en abusait. Sa voix n'agissait pas comme un Impérium en obligeant quelqu'un à faire quelque chose mais tout le monde était plus enclin à l'écouter et à lui donner raison.

En janvier, son comportement avait changé. Alors qu'il utilisait avant généralement sa voix pour transformer les autres élèves en serviteurs, il s'était mis à faire de la politique. Il commença à recruter le plus de monde possible pour un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort si Severus s'en souvenait bien.

Severus devait avouer que Lucius faisait de l'excellent travail. Les trois quarts de la Maison Serpentard étaient ou envisageaient d'être serviteurs du Seigneur Noir.

Le seul qui résistait sur son tableau de chasse était Severus. Malgré toutes les promesses de pouvoir, de richesse et de gloire, le Serpentard ne semblait pas intéressé. Cela laissait le blond perplexe. Normalement en tant que Serpentard, il aurait dû être attiré par cela. De plus Lucius connaissait suffisamment bien Severus pour ne pas croire à toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient.

Severus n'était pas réputé pour être le pire Serpentard de Poudlard malgré tous les efforts des Maraudeurs. Il n'était pas d'un naturel sadique. Mais en tout Serpentard qu'il était il était loin d'être une personne gentille. Certes il ne supportait pas la torture sur les enfants mais il n'avait pas le moindre scrupule à fournir à qui avait les moyens et sans la moindre explication tous les poisons que l'on pouvait désirer. Indirectement Severus avait tué bien plus de personnes que ne l'avait fait Lucius. De plus depuis son héritage Severus n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour la Sang de Bourbe de Gryffondor du nom de Lily.

Lily était l'une des rares personnes qui eût réussi à se faire une place dans le coeur de Severus. Pendant longtemps même s'il ne se l'avouait jamais Lucius avait été un peu jaloux de cela. Non pas qu'il aurait voulu que Severus l'aime mais parce qu'il aimait le contrôle. Il voulait être le seul à avoir de l'influence sur le brun. Pouvoir manipuler quelqu'un de si doué était particulièrement jouissif et il ne voulait partager cela avec personne. Quand Lily avait encore une place dans le coeur de Severus, elle avait beaucoup d'influence sur lui, même si elle l'ignorait.

Lucius avait très rapidement vu le potentiel de Severus. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jour que l'on voyait un première année fournir des potions de sa fabrication à un cinquième année. Rapidement il avait voulu que ce garçon soit un de ses hommes mais la Sang-de-Bourbe avait trop de place dans le coeur du brun. Il avait fait tout son possible pour les séparer avec l'aide involontaire des Maraudeurs. Il lui avait fallu cinq ans environ pour réussir. Autant dire que Lily s'était accrochée au Serpentard. Nul doute que s'il n'était pas intervenu ils auraient fini mariés. Après la dispute qui avait éclaté, Severus ne pouvait, même s'il ne lui parlait plus, détacher son regard de Lily quand elle passait.

Lucius pensait que Lily resterait toujours dans le coeur de Severus quoi qu'il arrive. Mais il avait eu tort : après son Héritage, Severus ne jetait même plus un regard vers elle. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre importance à ses yeux, qu'il ne s'apercevait même plus de son existence.

Severus n'avait donc plus la moindre attache alors vraiment Lucius ne comprenait pas pourquoi Severus ne cédait pas aux offres qu'il faisait.

- **Bonjour Severus**, salua Lucius.

- **Bonjour Lucius**, dit poliment Severus, essayant de ne pas s'énerver face au comportement pot de colle du Prince de Serpentard.

- **As-tu lu le nouveau projet de loi que les pro-sang-de-bourbe veulent mettre en place ? Ils veulent que les pur-sang suivent les mêmes règles qu'eux sur la question de l'utilisation de la magie en dehors de l'école. Non mais quelle impertinence, ils ont. Vouloir être égaux avec nous. Ils ne le seront jamais. Ils sont bien trop indignes pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer arriver à notre cheville. De plus cette réglementation n'est là que parce qu'ils sont incapables de se servir correctement de la magie. Ils ne font que se blesser ou révéler la magie aux Moldus. C'est quand on voit à quel point les Sang de Bourbe sont stupides que l'on réalise que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a raison et que les Moldus et les Sang de bourbe sont un danger pour la Magie. Tu ne crois pas Severus ?**

Severus avait presque envie de dire oui pour que Lucius cesse de l'ennuyer avec ses idées de Sang-Pur coincé. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas. Il s'était promis de ne se montrer d'aucune couleur politique ou idéologique tant qu'il n'aurait pas rencontré son Seigneur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se le mettre à dos pour si peu. De toute façon, il serait dans le camp de son Seigneur peu importe ce qu'il pensait de sa vision du monde.

Malheureusement, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il ne devait pas vexer Lucius en plus en répondant brusquement ou en l'ignorant totalement sous peine de passer pour un traître à son sang et un pro-moldu, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se montrer d'accord avec lui pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être un conservateur Pur-Sang. Autant dire que ce n'était pas simple et il devait faire attention à chacune de ses paroles.

Severus se contenta donc de hausser les épaules et de continuer son chemin en accélérant. Mais comme il s'y attendait cela n'arrêta pas Lucius qui le suivit.

- **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rendra à chacun la place qui leur convient…**

Severus soupira mentalement en prenant bien soin à ce que l'ennui total qu'il ressentait ne se vit pas sur son visage.

Il devait à tout prix trouver son Seigneur et vite sinon il allait devenir fou. Malheureusement toutes les pistes qu'il avait exploitées ne menaient nulle part. Son premier réflexe avait été de chercher les descendants du Roi Arthur mais un problème de taille s'était posé. Le Seigneur Arthur avait bel et bien eu une descendance mais cette dernière avait totalement disparu. En effet la lignée des Pendragons semblait s'être évaporée juste après l'assassinat du chef de famille. Il était donc soit mort soit mis à l'abri. Dans tous les cas, il était hors de la portée de Severus.

Severus s'était rappelé que le Roi Arthur était un ami proche de Godric Gryffondor. Il devait donc aimer les valeurs de la maison Gryffondor. Il serait donc logique que la Magie ait choisi une personne qui avait ces qualités pour la représenter. Il avait donc discrètement testé toute la maison Gryffondor. Aucun ne lui faisait ressentir de la douleur quand il désobéissait, aucun d'eux n'était donc l'élu.

Severus ne savait pas s'il était ou non soulagé de cette nouvelle. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si Potter s'était révélé être son Seigneur. Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été capable d'être l'esclave de Potter. Il aurait peut-être fini par accepter mais pas sans une bonne dose de potion pour se calmer ou se droguer. Autant dire qu'il aurait sûrement plus eu l'air d'un légume que d'un serviteur. Un légume que Potter d'ailleurs aurait coupé, épluché ou encore laissé pourrir dans un coin.

Non pour cela il était heureux que l'Elu de la Magie ne soit pas un Gryffondor mais il n'avait aucune piste quant à son identité et cela était en tout temps une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Il en était presque venu à se dire que son Seigneur n'était pas encore né ou qu'il était trop jeune pour qu'il pût le rencontrer. Cela n'était en aucun cas une bonne chose pour lui. Il n'était pas d'un milieu social qui lui permettait de faire beaucoup de rencontres. De plus les compétences qu'il montrait au public n'étaient pas des compétences lui permettant de faire des métiers dans le social. Il était destiné à être un Maître des Potions. La seule possibilité qui s'offrait à lui pour avoir un métier où on côtoyait des enfants était professeur. Malheureusement il souffrait du même syndrome que Merlin. Il détestait les enfants. Ils étaient trop bruyants, actifs, stupides, bref, ils étaient trop "enfants".

La simple idée de devenir professeur le faisait frissonner d'horreur. Il préférait mille fois servir de diner à un nid entier d'Acromantulas plutôt que subir un tel sort. Malheureusement, il s'était promis de faire des sacrifices pour pouvoir sauvegarder la Magie. Il avait donc fait part de son vœu possible de devenir un professeur à ses enseignants tout en cherchant par tous les moyens d'éviter cette situation.

Ce fut sûrement pour cette raison qu'il s'entendit répondre à Lucius sans même y penser.

**- Je veux le rencontrer. **

Severus pesta contre tous les Dieux qui existaient. Comment avait-il pu dire une chose aussi stupide ? Il n'avait aucune preuve que Voldemort soit son Seigneur. D'ailleurs tout prouvait le contraire. Voldemort était un héritier de Salazar Serpentard, or Serpentard était un ami de Merlin. Au vu de la place de Merlin dans la mort du Seigneur Pendragon, Severus doutait fortement que la Magie ait choisi un descendant d'un proche de Merlin comme Elu. De plus Voldemort n'était pas connu pour avoir fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Certes il était un Mage Noir au grand pouvoir mais ce n'était pas le premier de l'histoire et ne serait certainement pas le dernier.

** - Bien sûr**, répondit Lucius d'une voix légèrement moins contrôlée que d'habitude. Il semblait que l'acceptation de Severus après tant de temps l'ait pris au dépourvu. Tu fais le bon choix. Tu t'apercevras vite que tu as choisi le camp des vainqueurs.

- **Ne te méprends pas Lucius, je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais de devenir un Mangemort. J'ai juste accepté de le rencontrer et sous la seule condition que je ne sois pas obligé de me mettre à son service après cela. **

**- Je te le promets Severus.**

**- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot de Gryffondor. Je veux un serment inviolable de ta part Lucius. **

**- Je…** Bafouilla Lucius

- **Réfléchis Lucius. Si tu veux que je viens, il te faudra prêter serment, sinon…**

Severus laissa Lucius seul. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était terriblement culotté et que quiconque autre que lui qui aurait osé faire cela serait mort. Mais Severus savait ce qu'il valait. Il était l'un, si ce n'était le meilleur, des meilleurs Maître des potions d'Angleterre. Même si Severus n'était pas au service de Voldemort, il lui fournissait beaucoup de potions de très bonne qualité. Il était difficilement remplaçable.

Severus savait que si Voldemort le voulait à son service c'était surtout pour le prestige d'avoir dans ses rangs une personne avec tant de talent et pour cela il était prêt à faire beaucoup de choses. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cet intérêt qu'il avait réussi à obtenir que Lucius lui paye des études par correspondance pour devenir Maître des Potions. Certes Lucius avait essayé d'avoir des avantages de cette action mais il n'avait rien obtenu à part le fait que les potions qu'il demanderait seraient traitées en priorité. Lucius avait été vert de cela mais à part bouder pendant quelques semaines il n'avait rien pu faire. Severus était, même si pas à son service, sous la protection de Voldemort.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Lucius regarda Severus partir. Il le maudit mentalement. Il comprenait évidemment pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait lui pardonner. Il avait pour principe de ne jamais faire de serment inviolable, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux mais il savait que cette fois il serait obligé de le faire. En effet, dès qu'il préviendrait Voldemort des conditions de Severus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'empresserait de les accepter. Il avait attendu trop de temps pour ne pas profiter de cette occasion. Alors Lucius aurait le choix entre prêter serment ou mourir.

Lucius se dirigea tranquillement vers la volière. Il devait trouver une formulation pour que Voldemort ne pensât pas à briser le serment. Cela n'allait pas être simple.

_**.**_

**HP**

_**.**_

Il semblait que Lucius avait plus de courage que ce qu'il avait imaginé, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Severus qui avait compté sur la lâcheté de Lucius pour réparer son idiotie. Il n'avait fallu que deux semaines avant que Lucius ne se décide à faire un serment inviolable avant de le trainer lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard à l'écart et de le téléporter au Manoir Serpentard.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva devant les portes du manoir de Voldemort.

Severus, à peine venait-il d'arriver qu'il commençait déjà à le regretter. Malgré le fait que cette réunion n'eût pour but que de lui montrer que Lord Voldemort était la personne à suivre et sauverait le monde sorcier de la déchéance, Severus n'était pas idiot. Il savait que sa présence allait lui coûter cher. Malgré la promesse de Lucius, il allait devoir manœuvrer serré s'il voulait sortir d'ici libre. Heureusement son talent était trop précieux et dangereux pour que Voldemort ne pense à le tuer ou à le transformer de force en Mangemort.

La colère d'un Maître des potions était quasiment aussi dangereuse que celle d'un mage noir. Se mettre à dos un Maitre des potions, c'était se condamner à ne rien manger ou à faire attention à chaque chose que l'on avalait, buvait ou même respirait. Autant dire que c'était simplement se condamner à une mort lente et douloureuse.

Malgré cela Severus savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre de tels risques mais ses recherches n'avançaient pas. Son Seigneur n'était peut-être même pas né mais Severus ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il devait vérifier toutes les possibilités. C'était peut-être incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels mais il était pressé d'être soumis à Son Seigneur, à la Magie elle-même. Une fois à genoux à côté de l'Elu, ses peurs partiraient, elles seraient sûrement remplacées par d'autres mais Severus doutait que cela serait pire que l'attente qu'il était obligé de supporter.

Severus suivit Lucius à l'intérieur du Manoir de Serpentard après que d'un coup de baguette du blond, il fut vêtu d'un uniforme de Mangemort.

A peine fut-il entré que Severus frissonna d'angoisse. Le manoir en lui-même n'était pas terrifiant dans le sens Moldu du terme. Il n'avait rien qui pourrait le faire ressembler à un manoir de film d'horreur, pourtant malgré la richesse et le luxe il régnait dans l'air une magie froide qui glaçait la colonne vertébrale à quiconque avait une petite sensibilité magique. La Magie criait un peu partout que la mort régnait ici en Maître.

Severus pressa le pas. Il était de plus en plus pressé de partir.

- **Severus suis-moi**, ordonna Lucius à voix basse.** N'oublie pas, tu t'inclines et tu ne parles que si le Maître te l'ordonne et dans ce cas-là, reste poli et appelle-le Maître en toute circonstance. Si tu suis ces quelques recommandations tout ce passera bien. **

Severus ne savait pas si Lucius disait cela pour le rassurer ou pour se rassurer.

En tout cas, Severus sentait qu'il allait détester cette réunion. Il allait avoir du mal à lécher les bottes de ce mage noir. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'il allait devoir l'appeler "Maître" lui donnait envie de vomir et de partir de ce lieu maudit à la vitesse d'un vivet doré (**1**). Il s'était promis de ne se soumettre qu'au Seigneur de la Magie, malheureusement il semblerait qu'il doive manquer à sa parole.

Le Maître des potions regarda discrètement autour de lui. Cette réunion n'avait vraiment que pour but d'essayer de recruter des nouveaux membres. Il n'y aurait sûrement rien de ce qui se passait dans les réunions ordinaires. Cela se voyait facilement au fait que quelques personnes avaient leur masque ou leur costume mal mis prouvant ainsi qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de les porter. De plus au vu de ce qu'il avait entendu sur le mage noir, l'ambiance était beaucoup trop bonne enfant.

Le "Seigneur des Ténèbres" entra. Aussitôt tout le monde se tut et se mis à genoux avec plus ou moins d'élégance et de discrétion selon les personnes.

Severus observa discrètement Voldemort.

Il était assez grand. Les cheveux bruns étaient élégamment ébouriffés comme pour simuler le fait qu'il revenait d'une bataille. De ses yeux rouges, il parcourait la salle d'un air satisfait. Severus devait bien reconnaître qu'il était impressionnant. Le pouvoir transpirait de tout son être. Pourtant Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il s'était attendu vu tout ce que l'on se disait, à être en présence d'un demi-dieu. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Voldemort était certes puissant mais Severus doutait qu'il soit beaucoup plus puissant que Dumbledore. Il montrait simplement plus de pouvoir que Dumbledore qui lui préférait garder son masque de vieux grand-père.

Par contre, il y avait quelque chose de gênant chez Voldemort. Severus ne savait pas ce que c'était mais c'était particulièrement désagréable et abjecte.

Un coup de coude discret de Lucius le ramena hors de ses pensées et son attention fut alors happée par les paroles de Voldemort.

**- Nous ne pouvons laisser les choses comme elles sont actuellement. Les Sang-de-Bourbes et les Moldus infectent notre monde….**

Severus secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'écouter plus longtemps. Voldemort devait sûrement avoir comme Lucius un don pour manipuler la foule. Or il devait à tout prix ne pas tomber sous le sort. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une position politique. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps.

Il doutait fortement que Voldemort ose le tuer devant l'ensemble de ses futurs Mangemorts surtout si cela devait lui faire perdre l'appui de la famille Malefoy et de tous les Pur-sang qui la suivaient.

Sous le regard horrifié de Lucius, Severus se leva et commença à partir.

- **Endoloris !**

Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'éviter, Severus fut foudroyé par une immense douleur. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps allait exploser. Il avait déjà été frappé plusieurs fois par des doloris, après tout on ne vivait pas à Serpentard sans subir un minimum de Magie Noire, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Même Bellatrix n'arrivait pas à produire une souffrance qui rivaliserait un peu avec celle de Voldemort.

Une phrase apparut dans son esprit, comme si elle était chauffée en lui au fer rouge : " _Tu le reconnaitras par la douleur_"

La douleur disparut brutalement le laissant quelque peu choqué.

Le silence régnait dans la salle. Lucius le regardait livide. Ce qui dérangeait le plus Severus c'était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait regretter son geste. Selon Severus il n'avait rien à regretter, il avait été impertinent et Lord Voldemort avait raison de le punir.

Severus se retourna et avança devant le seigneur sombre avant de se mettre à genoux.

**- Maître.**

Il l'avait trouvé. Malgré la douleur qu'il avait subie, il était heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé son Seigneur, l'Elu de la Magie.

_**.**_

**HP**

_**.**_

Lucius regardait Severus qui criait sous le Doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il devait faire quelque chose. Son Maître n'avait pas su garder patience. Lucius convenait bien que Severus avait dépassé les bornes mais maintenant à cause de cela il allait perdre à tout jamais le soutient du meilleur Maître de Potion et pire encore il allait perdre sa magie ou sa vie. Il ne savait pas laquelle de ces deux choses était la pire. Un Malefoy sans sa magie ne survivait pas bien longtemps.

La panique commençait à s'emparer de Lucius. Il sentait sa magie réagir comme pour lui rappeler qu'il avait promis à Lucius qu'il pourrait sortir d'ici libre et surtout vivant. Avant qu'il n'ait pu interpeler poliment le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour détourner son attention de Severus, les cris s'arrêtèrent.

Il vit Severus se retourner. Lucius sortit discrètement sa baguette. Severus pouvait faire des choses stupides quand il était en colère. Certes Lord Voldemort semblait regretter ce qu'il avait fait mais ce n'était peut-être pas assez pour Severus.

Mais à sa plus grande stupeur et sûrement à celle de tout le monde dans la salle, il vit Severus se mettre à genoux et se soumettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. De toutes les personnes de cette salle, Severus était la personne qui avait le moins à craindre. Il aurait pu simplement partir. Nul doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait laissé sortir vivant. Il aurait même reçu le lendemain des cadeaux d'excuse. Lucius était persuadé que Severus était au courant de cela. Il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs Serpentard pour rien. Alors pourquoi s'était-il soumis au seigneur des ténèbres ainsi. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était d'accord avec ses idéaux puisqu'avec son comportement précédent il était sûr qu'il n'en avait que faire.

C'était la douleur qui l'avait fait revenir. Severus n'avait clairement pas peur de la douleur. Après le Doloris, Severus avait montré un respect qu'il n'avait jamais donné avant à quiconque. Peut-être Severus était-il masochiste ?

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

_1) Le vivet doré est un oiseau magique qui a inspiré le Vif d'or._

_._

_Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu._

_A+_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre:** Mon Seigneur

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta : **Aucune. J'ai pour l'instant quelques problèmes de communication avec ma bêta. Ce chapitre sera donc corriger ultérieurement.

**Couple :** Aucun normalement

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé :** Severus reçoit un héritage étrange : protéger le Seigneur de la Magie.

_._

_Je remercie Schaeffer, Yukimai-chan, Darkmoonlady, Ecnerrolf, Gemini no Vanou, Sahada, Lamatadora, Nepheria4, Yamashita6, Elisect32, Stormtrooper2, Xanara, Yzeute, Liberlycaride, Mini-Yuya, Mel-In-E DL, Yume Saint-Clair, Isatis, Venusa20, Victoriann, Cassandre, Ritsu, Dryary2a, et Jude Xue pour leur commentaire._

_._

_**Mini-Yuya**__ : Je sais qu'il faudrait mieux que je me concentre sur une seule fiction mais contrairement à la croyance populaire ce n'est pas ce qui me ralentit le plus dans mes écrits. Les deux plus gros problèmes sont que je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écris, donc je recommence une bonne dizaine de fois le chapitre (plus si j'aime beaucoup l'histoire comme c'est le cas pour celle-là) et que j'ai tendance à écrire le milieu de l'histoire avant le début. Par exemple cette fiction fait plus de 70 pages sur mon ordi. Mes les chapitres écrient ne se suivent pas^^._

_._

_**Cassandre **__: Non Arthur est bien l'Elu de la Magie même s'il ne l'utilise jamais. Ce n'est pas sa puissance magique qui fait de lui l'Elu. D'ailleurs il me semble que Mordred à tuer Arthur avec une bonne vieille épée. L'Elu est une sorte de guide qui part ces paroles, et l'approbation de la déesse de la magie, pousse les peuples vers leur apogée. Il n'a pas besoin d'être puissant puisse que personne ne doit le contester._

.

Bonne Lecture !

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**Mon Seigneur**

**Chapitre 3**

Severus n'avait pas été marqué à la suite de cette réunion pour des raisons plus qu'évidente. Il était fou, voir suicidaire d'avoir un tel signe distinctif quand on était à la merci de son ennemi. Dumbledore aussi bon que le peuple voulait le penser n'hésiterait pas à le tuer s'il avait la conviction qu'il était au service de Lord Voldemort. De plus, son Maître n'aimait pas utiliser les enfants. Severus se doutait bien que ce n'était pas à cause d'un sens moral développer. Le Seigneur sombre n'avait aucun mal à torturer et tuer quelque soit l'âge des personnes devant lui. C'était plutôt la nature même des enfants qui était dérangeante. Non seulement ils manquaient de maturité, mais en plus tant qu'ils n'étaient pas majeurs, ils n'étaient pas entièrement responsables de ces actes. Ils étaient donc plus enclin à trahir et n'avait pas une motivation suffisante pour ne pas se faire prendre et effectuer correctement le travail demander.

Severus était suffisamment mature et responsable, il attendait donc avec impatience sa sortie de Poudlard pour avoir toutes les qualités nécessaires pour faire partie des Mangemorts. Toutefois, il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre son temps. Il avait beaucoup de chose à apprendre pour être un bon serviteur et ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que Merlin.

Certes la connaissance des diverses formes de magie était essentielle, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Merlin était un grand sorcier, même Severus qui le méprisait devait bien admettre que grâce à la Magie, il était redoutable. Toutefois, cela ne suffisait pas. Merlin n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre son Seigneur. Il l'avait accusé de tous les maux sans comprendre que le Roi Arthur, n'avait sûrement pas seulement besoin de sa magie, mais aussi de sa présence.

Il y avait beaucoup de récit sur Merlin. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait beaucoup écrit sur lui et ses découvertes. Merlin avait laissé sa trace sur le monde, ce qui malheureusement pas le cas d'Arthur. Il était à peine mentionné dans les ouvrages magiques alors qu'il avait été pendant des années le Roi de ce monde. Les seules traces de sa légende, demeuraient dans le monde Moldu. Severus trouvait cela étrange qu'un monde si prompt à nier la magie avait pourtant gardé intact siècle après siècle la mémoire de la puissance du Roi Arthur. Ils avaient certes réussi à imaginer que cela n'avait été qu'un conte et que le Roi n'avait jamais existé, pourtant ils n'avaient jamais commis le péché de l'oublier. Peut-être la Magie voulait-elle qu'ils se souviennent à jamais de leur crime ou au contraire, elle les remercie de la présence au coté du Roi en les prévenant de l'existence d'un Elu qu'il faudrait protéger. Severus ne savait pas et ne cherchait pas vraiment à le faire. Il n'était qu'un serviteur, il n'avait pas la prétention de deviner ce que la Magie pensait.

Tous les livres traitant des légendes Arthuriennes étaient passés dans les mains de Severus. Il avait du décrypter les textes. Beaucoup de chose avait été changé pour correspondre à la mentalité des Moldu. Il avait ainsi vu que la Magie parlait directement à son Elu. Ce devait être elle que l'on représentait sous la forme de la Dame du Lac.

Ce qui avait particulièrement intéressé Severus, c'était l'enfance du Roi. Il y avait très peu de chose dessus. C'était la partie de l'histoire qui changeait le plus selon les ouvrages. C'était sûrement du en partie à la volonté d'Arthur. Contrairement à Merlin, il n'avait jamais écrit quoique ce soit sur lui. C'était seulement les survivants de Camelott qui avaient à sa mort construit sa légende. Chacun avait donc écrit selon sa vision des événements.

Ce que Severus avait pu rassembler, c'était qu'Arthur avait été abandonné à sa naissance et qu'il avait été ensuite si ce n'est maltraité, au moins méprisé pour être au bas de l'échelon de la société. D'une position socialement dévalorisée, il était devenu Roi à 10 ans. Un tel changement avait de quoi conduire à la folie et s'était sûrement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le reste de sa vie n'avait été que solitude et méfiance. Tous les amis qu'il avait eut enfant, avaient du être laissé derrière. Leurs statuts sociaux étaient trop différents pour que leur amitié perdure. Etre Roi, l'avait contraint à se méfier de tout le monde. Bien qu'élu par la Magie elle-même il y avait nombres de personne voulaient le renverser ou profiter de lui. La seule personne qui avait sa totale confiance, c'était Merlin. Merlin qui le haïssait de toutes ses forces. Severus était certain que le sorcier avait, d'une certaine façon, tué Arthur aussi sûrement que ne l'avait fait Mordred.

Quand on avait comprit cela, il n'était plus vraiment dur de comprendre la suite des actes du Roi. Ce manque de confiance envers les autres l'avait poussé à utiliser un philtre d'amour sur Guenièvre. Comment pouvait-il offrir son cœur librement alors que tout le monde autour de lui, lui avait apprit à se méfier de tout même de sa propre ombre. Son comportement possessif envers Merlin ne pouvait pas lui être reproché. Il était la seule constance de sa vie, la seule personne à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Le perdre signifiait sûrement ce perdre soi-même. Il était donc près à tout pour ne pas perdre sa bouée de sauvetage, même près à tuer Miranda. Le pire dans l'affaire, c'était qu'il avait eut raison de méfier de son entourage. C'était après tout son propre fils qui l'avait tué après que sa femme l'ait trahi avec Lancelot.

La vie du Roi d'Arthur avait du être bien triste. Heureusement que Godric Gryffondor l'avait un peu éclairé. Mais les choses auraient été tellement plus simples si Merlin avait cherché à le comprendre plutôt qu'à le haïr.

Severus était bien décidé à ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. S'informer sur le passé de son Maître s'était révélé être anormalement dure. Lord Voldemort semblait être apparu de nul part. Heureusement, il n'avait jamais caché à quiconque, qu'il était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. En remontant cette piste, il était arrivé à des révélations inattendues.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il n'était pas un Sang-pur. Il était le fils de Mérope Gaunt et d'un Moldu nommé Jedusor. Sa mère était morte à sa naissance après que Mr Jedusor les ait abandonnés. Il avait ensuite vécut dans un orphelinat où, selon les dossiers du service de la protection des mineurs, il aurait été maltraité. Malheureusement tout cela c'est passé en temps de guerre. Le service avait été débordé à cause de l'augmentation des orphelins. Son dossier n'avait été jugé prioritaire et il avait été oublié dans un coin.

Severus fulminait. Il avait une folle envie d'aller au Ministère pour y faire un massacre. Son coté rationnel lui disait que les circonstances avaient été mauvaises, que le monde magique n'avait pas fait exprès de l'abandonner à la maltraitance mais son cœur lui en était équerré. Il était peut-être déjà trop pour sauver la Magie. L'Elu avait été maltraité.

Severus comprenait mieux l'animosité qu'avait son Maître à l'égard des Moldus. Il les haïssait pour se qui lui avait fait subir. Quant à sa façon de doloriser fréquemment les Sang-purs, cela était surement du à la rancune qu'il avait. S'il avait été un Sang-pur, il n'aurait jamais été laissé dans cet orphelinat, il serait passé en prioritaire au Ministère et il aurait vécut dans une riche famille de sorcier.

Lord Voldemort était un être remplit de haine et de vengeance et espéré changer cela, c'était de la folie.

D'une certaine façon, maintenant qu'il était près de son Maître, il comprenait un peu mieux Merlin. Non pas que cela lui fasse changer d'avis sur sa haine envers lui.

Severus avait pensé qu'il serait immensément soulagé une fois qu'il serait près de son Seigneur malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Certes il était heureux de l'avoir trouvé, il n'y avait plus au fond de son estomac, l'angoisse sourde de ne pas savoir qui était l'Elu de la magie, qui serait la personne qu'il devait protéger à tout prix, mais cette angoisse était remplacé par une autre tout aussi dévastatrice. Les Elus de la Magie semblaient avoir un point commun que Severus se serait bien passé, ils étaient fous. Aussi irrespectueux que cela était, cela n'en restait pas moins vrai. Quand on passait son temps à torturer des personnes et à en prendre un plaisir malsain on ne pouvait pas être qualifié d'autre chose que de fou. Bien entendu il n'avait jamais fait part de cela à son Maître.

Il comprenait une grande partie de cette folie mais cela ne la rendait pas forcément plus facile à supporter. Il arrivait facilement à faire face au Doloris qu'il subissait régulièrement lors des réunions. La douleur était presque un soulagement. Elle semblait venir le punir pour les actes ignobles qu'il effectuait. Sa fidélité de changera jamais, il suivra le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut importe ce qu'il lui coûtera, mais il n'en resta pas moins malade de ces mains couvertes de sang. L'odeur infâme de la Mort semblait le suivre partout sans qu'il puisse s'en débarrasser.

Dieux ce qu'il détestait tuer. Il n'avait jamais eut cette passion qui animait Bellatrix. Le pire c'était quand les femmes ou les hommes suppliaient d'épargner leur enfant. Severus avait toujours du mal avec cela. Il savait qu'un parent ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il faisait cela. Comment leur dire que leur enfant devait mourir car c'était la volonté du Seigneur de la Magie, que la Magie valait beaucoup plus que leur enfant aussi innocent et inoffensive qu'il soit. Il avait beau se le répéter à de nombreuses reprises, ces rêves étaient encore et toujours peuplés de leurs hurlements et de leurs supplications.

Parfois Severus se demandait pourquoi la Magie avait choisit un Elu qui faisait de tel acte. Peut-être voulait-elle punir le monde pour avoir tuer son dernier Elu ? Cela ne serait pas étonnant vu ce qu'avait subit le Seigneur Pendragon.

Enfin, malgré son désaccord sur les méthodes qu'utilisaient son Maître, il avait toujours effectué son travail efficacité et sans hésitation. La peur qu'inspirait Lord Voldemort ne cessait de s'accroître. Le Seigneur Noir utilisait souvent ses compétences pour empêcher l'Angleterre de recevoir de l'aide des autres pays européen. En effet dès qu'un pays avait l'intention d'entrer en guerre, il envoyait Severus tuer certains de leurs dirigeants. Lord Voldemort aurait pu utiliser le Maître des Potions pour supprimer le ministère anglais mais bien qu'efficace les potions s'étaient une matière difficile et prenante. Tout le monde savait donc que ce n'était pas lui qui les fabriquait. Il n'en récoltait donc pas tous les honneurs. Son règne ne serait pas complet si cela arrivait.

Grâce à son efficacité et à ces talents de Maître des Potions, Voldemort lui avait très vite fait confiance. Severus était heureux de cela. Sa soumission lors de la première rencontre avait eu son effet bien qu'officiellement Severus appartenait seulement au proche du Seigneur sombre, il n'était pas son bras droit. Il semblait que même s'il aimait la compagnie de Severus plus que n'importe quel Mangemort, il ne voulait pas lui donner cet honneur. Severus en était un peu déçu mais rien que le fait que son Maître apprécie sa compagnie, était en soit une belle récompense.

Severus senti sa marque le brûlé, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Il jeta rapidement un sort de stase sur la potion qu'il était en trait d'effectuer. S'habilla de son uniforme d'un geste de baguette avant de transplaner Il devait se dépêcher son Maître n'était pas connu pour sa patience.

Il apparu devant les grilles du manoir de Serpentard. Il ne prit pas le temps de se remettre des effets de son transplanage et parti d'un pas vif vers l'intérieur de la demeure.

Les Mangemorts qui gardaient la porte s'inclinèrent devant lui. Bien qu'il portait un masque, la particularité de ces fonctions et les vêtements protecteurs spéciaux qu'il portait pour le protéger des potions le rendait facilement reconnaissable. De plus les marques d'argents qui entouraient ses poignets montraient qu'il appartenait au cercle supérieur. Ils avaient pour charge la protection du Lord Voldemort et ils avaient aussi la mission de vérifier que tout le monde suivait les ordres du Maître. Il aimait sa place. Il n'avait pas besoin de surveiller quelqu'un d'autre pour voir si le Seigneur des ténèbres était correctement protégé.

La réunion se passa comme d'habitude dans les cris de douleur. Severus se demandait vraiment comment son Maître pouvait supporter cela à longueur de journée. Lui ne pouvait pas. Il avait plutôt envie de leur hurler de se taire et de leur lancer des Silencio pour retrouver le calme qu'il aimait tant. Ses rêves étaient peuplés de tant de cris qu'il aurait bien aimé ne plus en rajouter de nouveau. C'était malheureusement un souhait bien utopique.

La réunion ne s'éternisa pas. Il semblait qu'elle n'était qu'une réunion sans importance où le Seigneur des Ténèbres se divertissait joyeusement en torturant ceux qu'il entoure. Aucun plan ou stratégie n'avait été évoqué. Il pourrait rentrer chez lui tranquillement, rien d'importance ne se passerait.

A la fin de la réunion, alors qu'il s'apprêta à retourner à ses potions, Lord Voldemort lui ordonna de rester. Il aimait quand son Maître faisait cela, même si parfois ce n'était que pour le torturer. Il avait l'impression d'être important et de servir à l'Elu de la Magie.

Severus se rapprocha du Seigneur Noir et se mit à genou devant lui attendant avec impatience que le Lord reprenne la parole.

- **Dis moi Severus, que penses-tu réellement des Moldus ?** Siffla Voldemort

Severus était un peu prit de cours par la question. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son Maître d'essayer de connaître les motivations de ses serviteurs.

- **Rien Maître**, répondit Severus dans un murmure en s'inclinant un peu plus. Sa réponse n'était surement pas celle que Voldemort attendait, il ne serait sûrement pas satisfait d'elle. Pourtant c'était la vérité et il ne voulait pas la cacher. Il n'avait pas le droit de cacher quoi que ce soit à son Maître.

- **Rien ? Tu n'as pas envie de les tuer ou les torturer ? Ne penses tu pas qu'ils sont une infection qui mérite d'être éradiquer.**

**- Non Maître.**

Tout cela n'était que la stricte vérité. Il ne ressentait rien contre les Moldus, il n'avait pas vraiment aimé son père mais selon lui les Moldus ne valaient pas les cauchemars qu'ils faisaient.

- **Alors pourquoi les détruis-tu ? **demanda-t-il intriguer.

- **Parce que vous me l'avez ordonné**, répondit simplement le Maître en Potion.

Severus sentit le Seigneur sombre, attraper délicatement son menton avant de le soulever. Il l'observa un moment avant de sourire.

- **Tu es vraiment le Mangemort que je préfère Severus. Tu ne me suis pas par peur ou par idéologie comme les autres, tu le fais simplement par pure fidélité. Étonnant vraiment étonnant. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'ai choisis pour une mission spéciale. Je veux que tu espionnes Albus Dumbledore. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour le faire. **

**- Je vous remercie Maître**, dit Severus en s'autorisant un sourire. **Que dois-je faire ?** reprit-il en retrouvant tout son sérieux.

**- J'ai entendu dire que tu envisageais d'être professeur à Poudlard pendant que tu faisais tes études. **

Le sourire sur ces lèvres disparus sous l'horreur qui l'envahi. Son Maître n'allait pas lui ordonner une telle chose.

**- C'est malheureusement exact, Maître**, confirma Severus d'une voix qui tremblait pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

Le seigneur ria un moment, d'un rire à glacer le sang, se moquant de la peur qui transparaissait dans la voix de son serviteur.

- **Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu as envisagé cette carrière si tu détestais tant les enfants ?**

**- Je souhaitais trouver une personne qui serait digne de mes services. Mais maintenant que je vous ais ce n'est plus nécessaire.**

Severus ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il n'avait jamais parlé à Voldemort de son statue d'Elu. Bien que ce soit une chose très importante, quelque chose l'empêchait d'en parler.

Enfin… cela en viendrait au même, qu'il le dit ou pas, Voldemort deviendrait le Roi du Monde Magique. Severus ne laisserait rien ce mettre au travers de cet objectif.

**- Rêver d'être un serviteur ? Quel drôle d'ambition cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. Toujours est-il que tu vas t'arranger pour te faire embaucher à Poudlard et tu espionneras Dumbledore !**

**- Oui Maître.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_J'espère que cela vous a plus._

_Je vous pris de me pardonner pour les fautes mais j'ai estimé que vous aviez assez attendu et que vous n'aviez pas à le faire encore._

_Le chapitre sera reposté corrigé une fois que le problème avec ma bêta sera réglée._

_A++_


End file.
